


Resistance

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s10e08 The Lie of the Land, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Not everyone gave in to the monks, nor did they all get arrested for it.This is the story of three persons who refused to give in, and got away with it.





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Kate Stewart and the 2 Osgoods under the monks. Written because I can't imagaine them giving in and surrender, ever.

The moment the big screen on the side of the building turn on, everyone stops. All those people running around, doing errands and decidedly dodging the the penetrating stares of the memory police.    
  
They simply stop, turning their heads upwards to watch the grinning man on the screen.   
  
No one knows who he is. Just like The Monks has always been there, so has he. A testament to the greatness of The Monks. Each week he appeared on their screens, telling a new story showing their goodness and kindness towards humanity.    
  
"The Monks have been with us from the beginning. They shepherded humanity through its formative years, gently guiding and encouraging, like a parent guiding and clapping their hands at a baby's first steps."    
  
The man on the screen starts to speak, and the audience lets out a collective sigh - relieved to have their doubts taken away from them once more. It's what they need not to betray the monks, and to keep themselves sane, in a world where there seems to be two versions of the truth.   
  
No one notice the three women until it's too late.    
  
They weave through the masses - spending exactly eight minutes making their way through the crowds as to not stand out - with their assigned coats hanging over their arms and half-hiding the un-licensed, un-assigned canvas bags in their hands.    
  
"MEMORY LIERS!" At last, a child spot them, screaming and pointing at the persons they know are doing something illegal, and in the same moment they let loose hell.   
  
Three unlicensed canvas bags open, and three  clouds of now banned content - balloons and confetti - rises against the sky, filling the air with reminders of a time that supposedly never was as the freers of these forbidden memories disappear among the bewildered audience, half of them relishing the reminder and the other half screaming for the memory police.   
  
By the time the Memory police reaches the sight of the explosion, there is only the three canvas bags left to testify for what happened,  their owners long since having left in order to avoid the punishment for their crimes.   
  
The reports written about the incident afterwards are confusing, filled with conflicting eyewitness accounts from scared and confused citizens, and it takes seven separate drafts being produced before they can unify the information given  to them to a somewhat consistent description of the events and the culprits.   
  
The final report tells of three women, two dark haired ones with glasses that looked to be twins, and an older one with blonde hair. Both the twins had multi-coloured scarfs sticking up underneath their shirts, and the blonde haired woman had a blue scarf and cream coloured coat on top her clothes - her normal coat hung over her arm to mask the bag in her hand.    
  
No one knew who the women were, or if they were anything to concern themselves with, but  soon the happening repeated itself, on the other side of London. The descriptions of the woman was the same as the last time, and this time, the balloons, a few of which had been caught by onlookers, had a message written on them:   
  
"THE DOCTOR HAS LET US DOWN"   
  
Seeing as the message directly related to the man on the broadcast which they had stopped people from watching with their stunt, it was decided that both the reports would be handed over to the man himself, The Doctor.   
  


* * *

  
  
As Bill came into The Doctor's office, he was laughing and smiling, a few sheets of paper held in his hands.   
  
The papers were reports, telling him of how three women in unlicensed clothes had let forbidden items into the air, reminding people of a life before the monks appeared and - apparently - also had written a message that 'The Doctor has let us down' on some of them.   
  
There was no names in the report, and no one had been arrested for the deeds, but The Doctor knew. He knew that it couldn’t be no one else, but his beloved UNIT soldiers.   
  
The Osgoods and the Lethbridge-Stewart, the only ones who would npt ever give up and submit.   



End file.
